Jealousy's Tactics
by MoonLunacy
Summary: Usually when jealousy's involved nothing goes as planned but with their relationship it's an exception. Daryl/OC


Ok, my first Walking Dead fanfic, how you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead both series and comic, I wish I owned it though.

#

The sudden shift in the semi-peaceful atmosphere startled Mayumi. One time she was enjoying the setting sun from the fence and then next, the hunter, Daryl Dixon, of their group was storming up towards her. What made the matter worse is that he was pissed. **Really pissed**.

He stopped his brisk walk and stood in front of her. He was close enough that she could feel his body heat radiating in angry waves. Anger is definitely evident within his body language and within his aura. They stood there for a minute with Daryl glaring at her and her staring back with her brows knitted down with confusion and a hint of anger. Angry that he was angry at her for no apparent reason.

"Ye, really thank I wouldn' find out?"

Mayumi blinked the first time and then a second time, a process she goes through when she does not know how to react to something. She tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms under her breasts. "What are you talking about, Dixon?" The Filipina was truly confused.

"Stop screwin' wit me. Ah've seen yew and Shane flirtin' around. Did ye really thank I wouldn' know 'bout yer little romance. I **fuckin'** know everythang." Daryl started, venom dripping with very syllable.

"Why would you care? You said it yourself, you don't give a rat's ass about me. So why would you care about what I do with Shane?" She was getting annoyed, and with this her accent became audible. Not a very threatening weapon, her accent, but she was damn angry now too, so she doesn't really give a fuck at the moment. Bad choose of words. Daryl was silent, his metallic cerulean eyes a swirl of madness and anger.

"Ah can't believe you would go wit 'im. Ye ain't even s'pose ta be with 'im!" He argued.

"Daryl, calm down, jeez." He strayed his wild blue eyes away from her and looked every where but her. He started to bite the skin around his thumb nail. Then with a blink of an eye, he pushed her against the fence and grabbed her arms. "Shane's no good, 'is bad news. He's only gonna hurt you." His eyes found hers as his grip tightened.

"How is he different from you?" She whispered, just realizing his new proximity.

His eyes flashed with more anger at being compared with the unstable, unreasonable former cop. But lost it, when he saw the hurt within her black eyes. Wasn't he the one that tried to avoid her. Hadn't he been the one that wouldn't let her in. His stare intensified, he was lost in his own mind, unaware that his hands had tightened more.

She cringed as his hands tightened around her arm. He loosed his grip and let go, taking a step back. Daryl looked at the ground and ran a hand into his hair. They were silent, Daryl's anger gone. He turned around to walk away but paused mid-stride when he heard her. "If you really must know what's going on between me and Shane," she saw his muscles tense, "there's nothing. Absolutely nothing. I didn't do anything with him. And truth be told, he was the only one staring, even tried to act upon it once but I got him off before anything happened."

With her confession Daryl left her alone. Later that night, Shane had came to dinner with a black eye and an aching jaw. Shane gave an excuse that he had 'accidentally' fallen and left it at that. Mayumi heard Daryl gave a small chuckle and turned her head to watched Daryl give a warning glare at Shane, and looking damn well proud of his handy work. There was a silent threat between the two and she knew who was in control of the situation.

#

After the farm got overrun they had been on the run during the winter, which wasn't really good considering Lori's situation. But now they had the prison. Mayumi is getting frustrated. Carol and Daryl seemed to be getting close and it hurt that he doesn't even know how much he affects her with just his very presence. Sure, Daryl and her were close since they had made it a habit to unknowingly spend their free time together on the farm, she even got him to lower his walls, but she doesn't feel that closeness anymore considering Carol seems to know what she knows and more. Adding to that she saw how Carol moves when he's around.

She approached Daryl, each step meaningful. Daryl looked at her and tilted his head slightly as she stomped in front of him. She looked around making sure they were in private. Then she suddenly whipped her face back to him with a glare. "I'm getting sick and tried of this shit mini romance between you and Carol. If you want to be with her, then go and claim her already but tell me so I know and don't keep waiting on you." She spat angrily.

"Wait, ye thank thar's somethang goin' on wit me 'n' Carol? Damn girl yer tha jealous type ain't ya." She just glared at him and turned around to start walking away.

"Says the man who came to me about 'flirting' with Shane, maybe I should've let him have his way with me." She signed and looked over her shoulder, "You probably think that you know everything and could **fuck **around with people's minds. You think that if you opened up just a little to me, I'm gonna turn around and hurt you! I just want to be your friend!" She growled softly enough for him to hear, leaving out the part that she wants to mean more to him.

As she turns around to walk away, she felt him grab her arm and push her up against the brick wall, his arms caging her head, "Ah didn't even answer," he whispered in her ear, "What made ye think ah have a thang for Carol, hmm?"

Her breathe hitched in her throat as she felt his hot breathe at her pulse point. She turned her head away from Daryl as blood rushed up her neck and cheeks. With the easy access to her neck Daryl lowered his head slightly, hovering over her neck and teasing her with light kisses. "Ye did well in stayin' away 'rom Shane. Ah would've done somethin' worst than a few punches to his overly smug face 'f he even tried again. And Ah sure ain't gonna let 'im get tha girl ah have been wantin'."

Mayumi shivered. She felt his callous fingers grasp her chin gently turning her head to look at him. His head was resting on her shoulder, "Ah wasn't afraid of ye hurting me. Ah was afraid Ah'm gonna be the one ending up hurtin' ye'." He whispered and crashed his lips against hers.

_Jealousy usually doesn't work well with relationships but with our situation it worked perfectly._

#

So, what do you guys think? Hope you liked my walking dead one-shot.

-SangoIchimaru


End file.
